This invention relates to a cosmetic skin stretching appliance. This invention also relates to a cosmetic method utilizing the appliance.
One of the disappointments of aging, for many people, is the loss of certain attributes of youth, including particularly, the smooth wrinkle-free skin of youth. In an effort to help people present a more youthful appearance, several approaches have been undertaken to eliminate or reduce wrinkles. These approaches include plastic surgery and cosmetic creams and lotions. Both of these solutions, particularly surgery, can be quite expensive. Surgery is generally too expensive for most people. With respect to topical applications, there is certainly substantial doubt as to their efficacy.
A device or methodology for at least reducing the wrinkles of age is needed which is inexpensive and easy to use.